


Creature Comfort

by suitesamba



Series: Severus Sighs Anti-Valentine's Day Fest 2013 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>  Nagini’s bite gave Severus something…<i>special</i>. Now he’s enjoying some amazing <i>Head</i>master benefits .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Anti-Valentine's Day Fest on the Severus Sighs Community on IJ for Prompt 9: “Why don’t people like me?” with the emphasis on people. Severus is pursued by all manner of magical creature and rarely humans... Firenze, Hagrid, Griphook, Dobby, the Giant Squid, Zombies Inferi, Veelas, Vampires, Werewolves or any assortment of magical beings. Go crazy, homes! Severus can take it! #likeaboss
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. The characters and their worlds belong to their original writers and no copyright infringement or offense is intended. No money was made from this story.
> 
> Beta'd by Abrae and Roozetter

House elves gave amazing head. 

Severus wouldn’t have ever dreamed it, seeing their teeth, but their mouths were wonderfully oversized for their bodies and heads and they were the perfect height to do the job while he was sitting at his desk working on Ministry paperwork.

He admitted surprise – no, shock was a better word – the first time he woke up with morning wood after recovering from Nagini’s bite and discovered a house elf standing next to his bed. Without comment or leave, the creature snapped his fingers, rendering Severus’ limbs immobile. The next thing he knew, the creature straddled his middle, facing his feet, and made short work of the problem. It had then disappeared with a pop, leaving Severus alone, unpetrified, and immensely satisfied, in a creepy sort of way.

How the house elves knew that their Headmaster had a hard-on he never did learn. They’d appear beneath his robes while he was at meetings with the Board of Governors, or sitting behind his desk interviewing potential new professors. 

They had never tried anything of the sort the previous year he was Headmaster, and he wondered, for a moment, if house elves did this for all headmasters, but that the previous year, they didn’t recognize him as headmaster as he’d been appointed by Voldemort. It made him wonder about that persistent twinkle in Albus’ eyes.

He would have simply assumed that to be true if it weren’t for the merpeople.

The Slytherin common room featured a huge glass window that looked into the depths of the lake. He was in the common room one Friday evening, mediating a dispute between the seventh years and the returning eighth years, when some of the younger girls in the house started screaming and pointing at the window. Three mermen were there, pressing against the window. Severus admitted that they were startling to look at, with their grey skin and green hair, but surely they were seen from time to time in the common room?

Come to think of it, no. He’d never seen one go by the window before, and he’d _lived_ in Slytherin House for seven years.

“Ohhh! What’s _that!?_ It was a fourth year this time, and she was pointing to something…something that could only be…. Is _that_ what a merman’s genitalia looked like?

Severus cast an obscuring spell on the window, told the most senior prefect to cancel the charm in an hour, and to alert him if the mermen returned. He was relieved that it had been a fluke, for the mermen didn’t return. A week went by, then two. He continued his somewhat perverse enjoyment of house elf fellatio, and thought nothing of it.

Until a night, three weeks later, when he once again was called to the Slytherin Common Room. A duel had erupted amongst the same set of students, and he wasn’t in the common room for five minutes before the mermen were back.

With friends. At least a dozen of them this time, baring their scaly hard-ons and gyrating against the window.

Draco Malfoy threw up.

Severus obscured the glass once again and wished he had taken the time to learn to speak Mermish. It was blatantly obvious now that he was the only thing in the room attracting them, so he resolved to teach the window tinting spell to the prefects and have them perform it before he got to the common room the next time he was needed. No one - _no one_ \- needed to see _that_!

In November, Sybil Trelawney’s mother died. Or was about to. Sybil had seen her death, anyway, and hurried back to London to be with her in her final, painful hours, and Severus brought Firenze back in to take over her classes. He stopped in after the first day of classes to make sure all had gone well and found himself shoved against the inside of the classroom door, being thoroughly _smelled_ by the centaur. 

“You reek of it, Headmaster,” Firenze said, forcing himself to back off but panting heavily.

“Reek of it? What is this nonsense?” Severus brushed himself off and dropped his hand to his side. His wand fell neatly into it but he maintained his composure.

“Of the unmated beast,” said Firenze, backing up another full pace and staring at Snape oddly. “You did not know?”

And suddenly, horribly, Severus _did_ know.

“The snake. Nagini.” His hand went up to his throat and traced over the scars. “Her venom.”

“The pheromones are heavy,” said Firenze, nodding. “It is…difficult…difficult to resist. You—you do not feel…the urge?”

Snape shook his head. He hadn’t once wanted to fellate a house elf or go swimming with the mermen. As for Firenze, the back half was a horse, and he wasn’t even going to _think_ about that.

“You will know,” said Firenze sagely. “Be open, Headmaster. The winter solstice is near.”

And as the solstice approached, the house elves got randier.

One morning, as he lay in bed at five thirty, three of them worked on him. He’d never had such a thorough blow job and doubted he had ever come quite so hard. Some days, they fought beside his bed to get to service him. He soon devised an alternate arrangement – having house elves walk on his back after the blow job to massage the stiffness away. It was glorious. He hoped he could remain headmaster forever.

He stayed away from Firenze however, and from the lake and the Forbidden Forest.

The eighth year students took their N.E.W.T.s in mid-December and would leave Hogwarts at the end of term. A graduation ceremony was planned, and on the evening of the Solstice, after the ceremony, the graduating students gathered with their professors and family members in the Great Hall for a farewell party.

Severus had been antsy all day. Something had changed. He had been so horny since the first guests began to arrive that he had called his favorite elf to him twice to take care of business. By the time he was ready to go into the Great Hall for the sending off party, he was cold, clammy and hard as nails again.

There was something different. Something _new_. Someone, perhaps, that hadn’t been here before, who was calling out to him. To the needy creature within.

He stood in the receiving line between Minerva and the Minister of Magic, shaking hands, congratulating students, talking with parents, wanting this ordeal to end. There was an interminable line of Weasleys, all waiting to pass through. He dutifully shook Arthur’s hand, sighed as Molly threw her arms around his neck - _ouch!_ \- and hugged him. Acknowledged Percy and Charlie. Only reluctantly shook George’s hand, unsure if he would be shocked, cursed or lose his eyebrows. Finally, he looked up at the last Weasley. Bill, face even more beautiful with the scars from the werewolf attack, with his lovely, oh so very, very lovely, wife at his side.

Bill and Snape locked eyes.

Fleur leaned up to kiss him on one cheek, then the other. “Zee trophy room, soon,” she whispered. Then she licked his ear.

He nearly came on the spot.

The next thirty minutes were torturous as he stood in line. Shake, nod, greet, congratulate, repeat. Then, once the receiving line was over, he was tasked with opening the dancing with a waltz with Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. He wondered if she had a bit of creature blood herself as she kept nuzzling his neck and sighing.

He was finally able to excuse himself, and made his way furtively toward the trophy room. The door opened as he approached and a wiry arm reached out and pulled him inside.

For the first time since this creature attraction began, he felt like somebody – not some _thing_ – wanted him. 

Bill grabbed him and pushed him against the back of the door. A minute later, with six hands available to do the work, he was naked and positioned with arms spread on the trophy case. Moments later, he had a part-Veela in front of him, pressing back at him, tantalizing him with her moist heat, and a part-Werewolf behind him, preparing him roughly with conjured lube.

It was primal, and needy, and rough, and hot. It was better than any sex he’d ever had, and the daily blow jobs he’d been treated to these past months were hard to beat. Bill covered his back possessively, pounding into him with a claiming rhythm. In front of and below him, Fleur took him in, grinding back on his cock as her husband pummeled his arse. When he was almost there, a hissssss escaped him. Fleur screamed out, Bill bit down on his shoulder and they came together, falling into a messy, tangled heap on the floor. 

“Your handz, Headmaster…so gentle on my breasts,” purred Fleur, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Not so gentle on my arse,” laughed Bill. “I always knew you had long fingers, Headmaster, but…wow.”

Severus frowned. 

“You could pull them out now, you know,” Bill whispered.

“Pull what out?” asked Severus.

Fleur screamed.

“Akkkkkk! Zere is a creature here! It eez touching my breastz!”

Well, that’s the pot calling the kettle black, thought Severus.

They all scrambled around until the house elves that had joined them were revealed.

“Zay are perverted!” hissed Fleur. “I do not have sex wif leetle creatures!”

She jumped up and began gathering her clothes as the little elves looked at each other, snapped their fingers, and disappeared.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to judge, actually,” said Severus. “They’re amazingly versatile.”

Bill grinned. “You’re ours now, Headmaster. They won’t touch you anymore. Not now that we’ve mated.”

Well, that sucked.

“I suppose we should tell you now that Fleur’s pregnant,” said Bill. He stood up, hooked his pants with his toes, grabbed them and slid into them. “Now that you’re part of the pack, you’ll need to be there for the birth.”

Severus pinched himself. This was a dream, wasn’t it? A nightmare?

“Well, since I wasn’t there for the conception….”

“Oh, we don’t know about that yet, do we? Veelas can carry two babies at once of different gestational ages.”

Bloody fuck.

“And you’re certain about the house elves?” It was worth a shot.

Bill nodded.

“I do wish you would have told me that earlier….”

He was going to miss those little suckers.

_Fin_


End file.
